


Manada de lobos en Konoha

by Hikari1833



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Iruka y kakashi son de la misma especie y el concejo les pide un heredero.El deber los llama, pero el amor los retiene.Una historia donde kakashi es un Omega que desea ser enamorado e Iruka es un alfa que desea dar amor.





	Manada de lobos en Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es corto pero me gusta esta dinámica y debía un kakashi Omega...

Su vista estaba completamente nublada y eso le estaba molestando.  
Kakashi odiaba toda esa situación y a la vez anhelaba ser llenado por este alfa que tenía enfrente.  
Por supuesto, su omega internó aprobaba por completo al hombre que había entrado en la habitación hace casi tres horas.  
Y su yo racional admiraba cómo podía estar frente a él sin sentir la necesidad de someterlo.  
Cualquier alfa en su lugar lo haría… pero no esté.  
Su Omega se revolvía inquieto. Deseaba desesperadamente ser tomado por Iruka Umino.  
Después de todo no siempre la suerte le sonreía de esa manera.

Toda su vida había estado consciente de que tarde o temprano sería emparejado con alguien de la aldea, pero jamás creyó que esa anciana antipática decidiera que umino Iruka era el mejor prospecto para él.

Cuando tenía cinco años, su padre no había completado una misión muy importante y aunque él decidió limpiar su nombre quitándose la vida no había limpiado el apellido Hatake.

Una consecuencia de su fallo, fue que una familia muy importante había perdido a uno de sus herederos y a kakashi le correspondía darle hijos a esa familia.  
Pero al pasar los años su segundo género le demostró que no podría, ya que él era un Omega.  
Por cierto era un omega muy hermoso y los ancianos de la aldea decidieron que otro alfa tomara su lugar y a la familia no le molestó la decisión ( ya que tenían tres hijos, pero todos eran Omegas) y ese problema fue resuelto. 

Al menos para la aldea el problema se había resuelto, pero a cambio de haber Sido liberado de irse de la aldea ( ya que si se casaba con uno de esos hijos en el caso de que hubiera Sido alfa, tendría que haberse marchado de la aldea) tenía que sí o sí tener descendencia dentro de la aldea.  
Tal vez no era la mejor opción para él, pero al menos no era tan horrible como marcharse de su hogar natal.

Como lobo, Kakashi tenía un fuerte apego a la aldea y a su gente.  
Además que los pecados de su vida solo eran superables cuando luchaba por Konoha o daba sus respetos a sus muertos en la aldea.  
Era extraño pero de esa manera se sentía bien.  
Además, después de la muerte de su sensei ya no tenía sentido estar en esa aldea, y como parte de ambu en cada misión buscaba un lugar apropiado donde irse   
Pero en cada aldea o ciudad en la que buscaba un futuro hogar, descubrió que los Omegas no eran tratados de manera muy amable como en las aldeas ninja, donde no importa el género que uno tenga mientras su poder sea necesario y útil para su aldea. Cómo ninja kakashi era respetado y sabía que en caso de ser emparejado tenía el derecho de seguir siendo ninja ( claro que primero debía dar un dichoso heredero ) pero su estatus seguiría siendo el mismo.  
Mientras que en otros lugares, un omega tan hermoso y puro como él, hubiera Sido entregado al mejor postor y estaría obligado a complacer a su alfa y portarse como un omega sumiso, delicado y anfitrión de una casa que se esperaba llenará de hijos y su existencia sería delgada a su segundo género sin importar sus opinión o incluso su salud   
En otra aldea ninja sería devuelto de inmediato a su aldea natal (para evitar algún enfrentamiento) y si anduviera solo por el mundo en algún momento sería sometido por un alfa o finalmente sería cazado por los suyos por ser un desertor.  
Podría ser un ninja renegado pero sería mucho más inconveniente ya que él no deseaba hacer el mal a nadie.  
Por lo que seguir sirviendo a su aldea siempre era la mejor opción para él.

Claro que pasaron los años y los ancianos no lo emparejaban con nadie y eso le agradaba, ya que al menos no lo habían casado con nadie de un día para el otro. Y eso que candidatos no le faltaba  
Como Omega era muy codiciado y siempre estaba lleno de pretendientes que deseaban que los ancianos lo entreguen pero eso no sucedía.

Hasta que un día y sin previo aviso koharu le informo que había encontrado alguien de su misma especie…  
Eso era extraño, en la aldea no conocía ningún otro lobo.  
Hatake Kakashi era el último ( o al menos eso pensaba) su cola y orejas sobresalen más que la de la mayoría de las personas demostrando que es un lobo puro.  
Pero jamás había visto otro en la aldea.  
Tampoco había sentido la típica fragancia exclusiva de su especie.

Las personas generalmente tienen los rasgos físicos de su animal interno… al menos alfas y Omegas lo tienen.  
Algunos betas también poseen el rasgo pero en su mayoría los betas no poseen ni cola ni orejas o sus dientes no muestran los rasgos de la especie que los domina   
Pero los alfas siempre son muy obvios en el tema.  
Caninos y felinos había por doquier, algún que otro reptil y muchas aves o insectos eran lo más visto en todas partes.  
Los Canes en la aldea siempre eran perros, o carroñeros pero lobos… solo se lo veía a él.

Se había marchado a una misión que le tomó casi cuatro meses completar ( el problema de ser contratado como escolta era el tiempo) y cuando regresó supo que debía abandonar sus supresores ya que otro lobo debía ser emparejado con él.

Claro, ese era un buen motivo por el que aún seguía solo. El consejo había decidido que solo estaría con alguien de su misma especie, ya que así los lobos volverían a abundar en Konoha ( al menos en un futuro) pero no era común encontrar uno natal en la aldea, por lo que siempre se esperó encontrar el candidato ideal que quiera unirse a ellos tentandolo con kakashi.

Pero para la anciana descubrir que existía uno en la aldea había sido como descubrir la piedra filosofal en un bolsillo.

Iruka Umino había caído enfermo por un virus que circulaba en la aldea.  
Muchos de los niños habían Sido contagiados e inevitablemente él también.  
Casi tres meses estuvo en cama y dió la casualidad que cuando iban a darle el alta en el hospital, koharu acompañaba a Tsunade en su recorrido mientras hablaban de la cura para dicho virus que la misma hokage había perfeccionado, pero le servía más a los niños y por eso los maestros contagiados seguían en recuperación.

Ambas entraron en la habitación del Sensei que se mostraba cada día mejor ( pero aunque deseara abandonar el hospital, no lo haría sin el alta debido) y al verlo la anciana se sorprendió con su aspecto.  
Iruka siempre había sido un alfa con una descendencia canina pero siempre creyó que no era más que un perro mestizo.  
Pero al ver que sus orejas tenían el pelo más largo y su cola también, le llamó la atención y lo observó mejor. Se dió cuenta que Iruka siempre mantuvo corto el cabello de sus rasgos.  
Claro que eso demostraba que él siempre se había rasurado el cabello de ese sector. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la anciana fue su olor, era muy pesado y demasiado atractivo para ser un mestizo y no podía creer que se sintiera tan fuerte y delicado.  
Tsunade había notado el cambio en Iruka a medida que mejoraba y ya lo había clasificado como un lobo. No entendía por qué Iruka no se mostraba con todo su esplendor en la aldea, pero no iba a cuestionar al chico.  
Koharu por otro lado no pretendía ahorrar en regaños, porque si bien hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba un olor similar, tampoco era ignorante. Este chico tenía descendencia de lobos!  
Eso le hizo pensar en el caso de Hatake y su mente resolvió un problema que tenían hacía casi dos décadas… el de encontrar un lobo en la aldea.

_ por qué ocultas tu naturaleza?

Le pregunto muy enojada. Iruka la vio serio, sabía que está mujer solo imponía órdenes para todos por el bien de la aldea, pero cuestionaba mucho a quienes beneficiaban esas órdenes.

_ jamás la oculte, es cuestión de comodidad. El pelo largo en la cola y orejas me molestan y me da mucho calor por lo que prefiero cortarlo.

_ estas en toma diaria de supresores, verdad… eso es lo que hace que tú pelaje te de calor, si te mostraras natural no tendrías ese problema.

_ koharu San, por qué te molesta eso? 

Interrumpió Tsunade al ver el descontento de la anciana.

_ el chico es un lobo!

Afirmó y Tsunade asintió, preguntándose por qué le molestaba eso… era raro encontrar uno dentro de la aldea ( al menos un alfa) pero eso no significaba que había que castigarlo porque no le guste estar con su olor natural.

_ hemos estado buscando un lobo hace casi dos décadas y el chico se ha estado ocultando!

_ esto me produce jaqueca, dime por qué o te pediré que abandones la habitación.

La anciana entonces comenzó a explicar que la aldea solo contaba con un lobo y este era Omega. No se le había podido encontrar pareja dentro de la aldea que no fuera lobo y no querían emparejarlo con nadie del exterior.   
Pero ahora tenían esa posibilidad.  
Tsunade le indico que no podía emparejar a dos adultos que por cierto no sé llevaban del todo bien y la anciana regaño a Iruka.  
Si el muchacho hubiera mostrado su naturaleza desde niño se los hubiera colocado en un mismo equipo y la naturaleza haría el resto.  
Tsunade lo sabía, era un método muy común, poner en un equipo una futura pareja, que continuaría tarde o temprano con su linaje, pero Aunque no le gustaba eso. También sabía que era un recurso muy utilizado entre familiares o en la aldea.  
No podía negar que ella misma había estado colaborando en unos cuantos equipos con la idea de que a futuro la naturaleza los lleve por el buen camino.  
Iruka no hizo más que escuchar la discusión que nació a partir del entendimiento de la Hokage.  
Creyó que ella no lo obligaría a estar con el otro lobo de la aldea ( aunque no habían dado un nombre, él sabía bien de quién hablaban) pero luego de un buen rato de posibilidades ellas mismas se propusieron conversar mejor del tema.  
Iruka tuvo su revisión y Tsunade le indico que en un par de días tendría su alta médica.  
Y koharu acotó que en el momento que tuviera su alta médica, debía dirigirse al concejo para hablar de su caso.

Pasó una semana antes de tener esa alta,y aunque podía volver a su vida normal, la Hokage le indico que tenía prohibido volver a los supresores.  
Iruka la miró suplicante y ella no le compro la mirada. Esa misma tarde estuvo frente al concejo   
Camino a la torre, se sintió extraño con todas las miradas que recibía, sobre todo de las Omegas que tenían una descendencia canina. Se sabía que aunque los caninos y los felinos no se mezclaban si entre especies de la misma rama. E Iruka era demasiado atrayente. Instintivamente prometía cachorros fuertes y sanos y protección a su pareja.   
Y aunque le molestara que nadie piense en su personalidad sabía bien que el instinto le ganaba a todos.

El concejo decidió darles un tiempo de cortejo y luego si eso no funcionaba estarían obligados a pasar un celo juntos.  
Porque lo único que se necesitaba de ellos era un heredero.  
Iruka deseaba vomitar ante eso.  
A partir de ese momento trato de pensar en Hatake Kakashi como un buen prospecto. Pero no lograba centrarse en querer tenerlo para sí de esa manera.

Siempre quiso estar con alguien pero la ingesta diaria de supresores había dormido bastante a su alfa interno.  
Por lo que casi toda su vida se vio beneficiado por el uso de su razonamiento y sus sentimientos se basan siempre en su persona racional y no en su parte animal.  
Había explicado al concejo que él venía de una rama de lobos que fue casi extinta en la segunda guerra ninja. Luego en la tercera murieron sus abuelos y finalmente en el ataque a la aldea sus padres   
En el pasado los lobos eran abundantes en la aldea y había seis clanes. El más importante el Hatake, pero los Umino eran algo así como una familia poco importante ya que no eran tan espléndidos en batalla como los otros clanes.  
Y aunque su madre provenía de otro clan su padre y ella se vieron necesitado el uno con el otro y luego le explicaron que debía cubrir su aroma, ya que era normal que cualquiera en el futuro quiera tenerlo.  
Iruka comprendió eso cuando creció, aunque siempre estuvo ocultándose, el tercer Hokage sabía muy bien su origen.  
El consejo quedó confundido ante eso ..   
Si el tercer Hokage lo sabía, por qué nunca les informo?  
Sarutobi sensei había dado su voto para encontrar pareja a Hatake Kakashi, pero les ocultó la naturaleza de Umino… era muy extraño, pero las órdenes ya estaban dadas e Iruka debía si o si acatarlas.

Lamentablemente para Iruka Kakashi tardo en llegar a la aldea y cuando lo hizo fue informado de su futuro cortejo.  
Y aunque lo obligaron a dejar los supresores no se sentían atraídos naturalmente.

Kakashi intento ver en iruka un hombre y no solo una futura pareja.  
La verdad era que el sensei era todo lo que él deseaba en su vida pero a él le costaba expresar en palabras lo que sentía.  
Y cuando se encontraba con Iruka debía llamarse a control por qué si antes su persona lo llamaba, ahora su animal lo llamaba más fuerte.

Pero el sensei no sentía nada de eso.  
Cómo le había explicado a la Hokage, llevaba demasiado tiempo estando en supresores y ella le había dicho que su naturaleza tardaría un poco en activarse por completo.  
Esa era una consecuencia de no haber descansado nunca de sus pastillas.  
Y aunque a la vista Hatake Kakashi era un gran prospecto, para él no lo era.

Le hubiera gustado jugar con él, charlar, olfatear, mimar y otras cosas correspondientes al cortejo habitual entre los suyos.  
Le hubiera gustado que kakashi realmente lo aceptará.  
Pero sentía que si se dejaba llevar por todo esto estaría violando a kakashi y eso no lo haría.

Algo que el concejo ignoraba de él era que tenía la fuerza y la capacidad de evitar un celo. Había estado en muchos celos involuntarios en la academia. Omegas que entran en celo por primera vez y que no saben controlarse. Había aprendido a ser fuerte e ignorar ese olor atrayente en un omega. Había aprendido a ponerlo en nivel bajo en sus prioridades.  
Por ahora solo deseaba que kakashi no muera deshidratado o con hambre.   
Y como había entrado en celo hacía poco tal vez tardaría un par de horas en desear alimentos, aunque líquidos si estaba tomando.  
Él podría superar esto y tal vez le daría tiempo hasta el próximo año en que esto sea correcto.  
Sabía que el concejo los obligaría a tener descendencia pero su especie entraba en celo solo una vez al año y si lograban superar este sin hacer nada al menos tendrían más tiempo para conocerse, aceptarse y hasta desearse.

Lamento oír los llamados de kakashi y se decía mentalmente que cuando todo pasará le pediría disculpas.  
Después de todo seguro que lo perdonaría.  
Su mente estaba en su mundo y en completa armonía.  
Nada lo distraerá.

Kakashi por su parte estaba tratando de no matar a Iruka.  
Tenía dos motivos  
El primero era que no podía darse el lujo de eliminar al único lobo de la aldea.  
Y el segundo era que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

No podía creer la disciplina que mostraba y el desinterés por su celo.  
No había dejado de esparcir sus feromonas en ningún momento. Lo había llamado, había suplicado por su nudo y nada lograba tentar a Iruka.  
Entendía el motivo por el que Iruka buscaba evitar ésto. Y le parecía hasta sensato.  
En el futuro seguramente estarían en la misma situación pero se conocerán mejor.  
Era hasta tentadora la idea. Pero aunque lo fuera. Kakashi deseaba a Iruka en este momento.

Por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de salir de la cama y sentarse junto a él en el sillón en el que Iruka planeaba ignorarlo 

_ ne Iruka Kun… planeas ignorarme…

Le pregunto algo impaciente mientras su cola lo tocaba… era un simple rose pero había logrado que Iruka abriera los ojos.

_ kakashi San, trata de aguantar un poco, es necesario que no demos lugar a la tentación.

_ lo dices como si solo estuviera borracho o algo por el estilo… estoy en celo, no puedo evitar querer que me poseas

Dijo enojado al principio y desesperado al final.  
Iruka lo miro triste y nuevamente cerró los ojos. Trataba de no hablar, porque ignorar a kakashi era más fácil si evitaba hacer contacto con él.

Pero el pelo plata no se dejó amedrentar.  
Este era un alfa y era el mejor postor.  
Su naturaleza se lo gritaba. El mismo lo supo cuando sintió su aroma el día que los pusieron juntos en el mismo cuarto para explicarles que sería él quien le daría hijos.  
Había visto como el sensei estaba serio pero su aroma le indicaba a su omega internó que estaba completamente interesado.

Claro que Iruka deseaba más tiempo. Pero sin supresores su celo llegó muy rápido.  
Y ahora que tenía al alfa que había deseado un par de veces, no lo desaprovecharía.

La aldea no los obligaba a casarse o enlazarse de por vida.  
Pero les pedían un hijo.  
Tal vez el sensei no deseaba ser padre… o tal vez su naturaleza ( tal y como la de kakashi) le pedía formar lazos reales.  
Era normal después de todo pensar en ello.  
Ellos venían de una jerarquía distinta a la de la mayoría.  
Parte de ellos era ser poderosos y dominantes, tanto el alfa como el Omega en su especie era denominada como “la pareja alfa” eran un conjunto. Sobre todo si eran de la misma especie. Era el motivo por el cual el concejo no lo quería emparejar con cualquiera.  
Y era el motivo por el cual el mismo jamás sintió atracción por ningún ejemplar dentro de la aldea… a excepción de Iruka.  
Era extraño pero real. Y tal vez su naturaleza los llamaba   
Debería hablar con Iruka más tarde sobre eso, pero ahora su prioridad era lograr que este salga de esa burbuja auto impuesta que lograba evadir sus intentos por seducirlo.

Su Sharingan rodó y el Omega de kakashi gimió de alegría al ver que esa parte invasiva en su cuerpo al fin servía para sus propósitos.   
Iruka estaba bajo los efectos de algún jutsu.  
No requiere mucho chakra pero es un sello específico.  
Aunque no lo aparente, el sensei siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.   
Eso lo hizo temblar de felicidad, este alfa era listo y fuerte. Seguía sumando cosas que hacía que lo desearan más.

Pero kakashi estaba bajo los dominios de su estro, por lo que no le sería fácil deshacer el sello sin que Iruka se percate.  
Tenia una sola posibilidad y varios contras.  
Si Iruka usaba su voz de mando kakashi no podría avanzar.  
Pero se arriesgaría.

Su táctica se basó en restregar su cuerpo sobre el de Iruka para fingir que lo estaba tentando.  
Iruka pensaría que debía retarlo pero el aprovecharía para liberar los sellos.   
Tenía tres.   
Tacto.  
Olfato.   
Gustó.

El astuto alfa había sellado tres de sus cinco sentidos.  
Solo le quedaba el oído y la vista.  
Por eso evitaba verlo, pero necesitaba escucharlo para que el Omega no se percate de su jutsu.  
Lastima que kakashi también tenía su as bajo la manga ( esperaba que Obito no se enfadara con él por utilizar su obsequio para su beneficio.)

Kakashi se sentó sobre el regazo de Iruka

_ kakashi trata de controlarte!

Le dijo mientras lo miraba.  
El sensei quedó hipnotizado ante su mirada bicolor, y el peli plata aprovechó para restregar su cola con la de Iruka

_ sensei… te necesito

Le susurró e Iruka salivo.  
Pestañeo un par de veces antes de percatarse de la sonrisa burlona de kakashi.

_ embustero…

Le dijo algo molesto, pero a la vez asombrado.

_ mira quien habla…

Le susurró mientras corto la distancia entre ellos posando su nariz en el cuello de Iruka.  
El olor lo embriagó y sin poder evitarlo su interior se mojó liberando flujos sobre el regazo de Iruka.  
Este fue muy rápido, kakashi solo sintió su velocidad cuando su espalda estaba sobre el colchón y el alfa atrapó su boca en un beso voraz!

Aunque sé sorprendió ante el asalto, participó activamente en la degustación de esa boca deliciosa.

Su plan había funcionado, mientras que Iruka aconsejo que se controle, el desactivó sus sellos en un parpadeo y disfruto verlo salivar.  
Su Omega interno tomó el control y el se dedicó a disfrutar a pleno el éxito de su Hazaña.

Iruka fue tal y como siempre había deseado que fuera su pareja ideal.  
Amasó su cuerpo y lo moldeó a su antojo   
Lo penetró sin piedad y anudó en él con codicia.  
Fue amable y romántico entre oleada y oleada y embistió con fuerza mientras el estaba en cuatro sosteniendo con fuerza la unión entre sus glúteos y su cola.  
Mordió sus orejas y le susurró al oído justo lo que necesito escuchar.  
Lo alimentó y cuidó y ayudó a que se bañara   
Masajeo su cuerpo desgastado por el cansancio y ayudó a que se durmiera.  
Fueron cinco días que disfruto de tenerlo.  
Él se portó como el Omega que era, siendo exigente y sumiso. Tímido y audaz. Exigente e impaciente.   
Fue mañoso y aprendió de apoco a comprar miradas con acciones.  
Besándolo cuando le exigía demasiado.  
Acurrucandose junto a él para que lo envolviera y disfrutando sus cuidados.  
Apretando con sus piernas el cuerpo de Iruka cuando esté anudaba para que no se le ocurra salir y permitiéndose llorar cuando el placer lo abrumaba y su alfa no lo mordía.

Para kakashi, Iruka era su alfa ahora. No existiría nadie más en el mundo. Y estaba seguro que habían creado un vínculo especial.  
Lo más probable era que de esto que habían hecho, el resultado inevitable sería un bebé.  
Y le dolía pensar que el alfa junto a él solo actuaba por instinto ( aunque en el fondo sabía que él había provocado que Iruka actuará)   
Más de una vez lo tentó para que lo morderse pero esto no funcionó.  
Iruka se mantuvo firme.

El sexto día que amanecieron juntos, ya no había signos de una futura oleada. Kakashi finalmente había terminado su celo.  
Y la inminente separación estaba demasiado cerca.  
Estaban vestidos y se habían bañado.  
Habían estado en una habitación donde el concejo había llevado a kakashi y citado a Iruka.  
El peli plata hubiera deseado que fuera en su casa, así el olor dominante de Iruka quedaría impregnado en el ambiente.  
Y cuando ellos se marcharán sería limpiado y desinfectado y ese olor desaparecerá.  
Era más fácil si no se despedía.  
Salía por la puerta cuando Iruka lo freno.  
Lo había tomado de la mano y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
Beso su cuello y lo impregnó con su olor.

_ vas acompañarme o me dejara haciéndolo sólo?

Le dijo y kakashi se dio la vuelta y siguió su ejemplo.  
Impregnado a Iruka con su aroma personal.

_ quisiera invitarte a cenar

_ esta noche?

_ si, te gustaría ir o no?

_ por supuesto!

Afirmó y después de que Iruka lo mirará con intensidad se separaron.  
Kakashi hubiera deseado un beso. Pero se sintió satisfecho.  
Estaba completamente impregnado con el aroma de Iruka y nada ni nadie le quitaria el bienestar que sentía.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer trataré de subir el siguiente de manera rápida


End file.
